Just Like Your Mom
by JensenAckles13
Summary: Dean had always been told he was just like his mom, but he never understood just how alike they were... -I love reviews, guys! So if you read it I better find a lovely review waiting for me! Love y'all


**Just like your mom**

2006

Dean Winchester grinned, singing loud and obnoxiously to Led Zeppelins _What is and What Should Never Be_.

"_Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high, in the sky! But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show!_" he yelled, earning an eye roll from Sam, but he could see his brothers lips twitching up in the corners. He pounded his fists to the beat on the steering wheel, letting the car cruise and the wind blow through his short hair. Sam looked ready to grab the wheel, if he needed to, but he didn't appear that he would need to, though he did keep his hand poised next to Dean's arm, ya know, just in case. Dean rolled his eyes and slapped his brother's hand away. He could be such a worry wart sometimes. This….this was the life; him, his car, and his baby brother, cruising on an empty country road twenty over the speed limit with no one telling them what to do. He turned up the music just a bit more, seeing how high he could get it before Sam banished him from Led Zeppelin. He saw his brother give him a sharp look and go to take his tape out, but he intercepted Sams hand and called loud enough to be heard over the music with a mischievous grin,

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

_1975_

_Mary Campbell grinned at her boyfriend, singing loudly to Led Zeppelins _What is and What Should Never Be_. _

"That you will be mine, by takin' our time! Ooooooh, Ooooooh, oh, oh, no! And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it oughta be….but what's to stop us, pretty baby….but what is and what should never be_!" she yelled. John gave her a stern look, but she could see the wavering grin on his lips. She tapped her fingers in time to the beat on the steering wheel, letting the car cruise and the wind blow through her curly blond locks. John looked ready to grab the wheel….ya know, just in case she crashed which was unlikely. She playfully slapped his hands away, smirking. Sometimes John just worried too much. But this right here, with her and John and the Impala, flying down an empty road going fifteen over the speed limit with no one to control them….this was the life. She snuck her fingers over to the dial and turned up the radio, seeing how far she could get it before John turned it off altogether. A sharp glance from him told her all she needed to know. John sighed and moved forward to take out the tape but Mary intercepted his hand halfway with a mischievous grin._

"_Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!" _

2008

He looked back in the mirror and saw beautiful green eyes staring back at him, full of all the emotion he couldn't say…._wouldn't _say; what was too hard to say. It always was hard to express in words what couldn't be expressed in words. He sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. He tried to ignore the dark circles under his eyes, and the bruise that marred his left cheek. It was all too much. He stepped back from the mirror, swallowing a groan as he bruised back protested. He couldn't look at his reflection anymore….at everything it expressed. He closed his eyes and sat on the closed toilet for a moment before turning on the hot water and stripping and then climbing in the shower. The hot water pounded down onto tense muscles and bruised joints. He leaned forward, letting his head drop onto the wall, allowing the water to cascade over his head and down his shoulders and back, willing it to take his worries with it. But that wasn't how it worked, was it? He shook his head sadly, laughing bitterly at his wishful thoughts. Nothing was ever that simple. A banging on the door took him from his thoughts.

"You alright in there, Dean?" he heard Sammy yell from the other side. He swallowed thickly. That question held so many meanings. And he didn't know how to answer. So he went with the usual answer, the one that was completely unbelievable but easiest to face.

"I'm fine, Sam."

_1977_

_She stared back at her reflection, stared into those beautiful green eyes that were full of emotion she couldn't say…._wouldn't_. It was so hard to say in words what couldn't be said in words. She sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes, trying to ignore the dark circles under them, trying to ignore the bruise that ran along her cheek. There was too much to deal with. She stepped away from the mirror, swallowing a gasp as her bruised back made itself known. She couldn't look in the mirror anymore….in those eyes, at everything they expressed. She stepped back and sat heavily on the bathtub for a moment before turning the water on. She quickly undressed and stepped under the steaming water, let it pound onto bruised and swollen joints. She let her head fall forward onto the tile wall, relished the water as it lengthened her blond locks, rolled down her shoulders and back. She willed all her worries to go with it, but things were never that simple were they? She laughed bitterly at her wishful thinking. If only life was that simple. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door._

"_You okay in there, Mary?" she heard John call. How do you answer that when it has so many underlying meanings? She went with the simple answer, the answer that was easily identified as a lie but simple enough not to question. _

"_I'm fine, John." _

2010

He laughed as Sam quickly inhaled his salad.

"I don't understand how you can eat that rabbit food….let alone that fast. You act like I've never fed you!" he said with a smirk. Sam gave him a light shove and grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who usually pays, Dean," his brother pointed out.

"Yeah? Well I'm the one who drives, pays for gas, _and _pays for motels. Consider it uh, evening out the load," he replied. Sam grumbled something about 'annoying big brothers' and 'stupid cash'. "What was that, Sammy? Didn't quite catch it…."

"Absolutely nothing, Dean," Sam said sweetly. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his last bite of pie into his mouth, finishing off his beer and standing as Sam threw some cash onto the table.

"You ready to hit the road, slow poke?" Dean asked. Sam purposely slowed his movements with a sly smirk. Dean just grinned and turned his back.

"Call me when you hitch a ride!" he yelled over his shoulder as he walked out to the car. He was halfway across the parking lot before he heard Sam scrambling to catch up.

"You wouldn't leave me, would ya?" Sam asked, sounding a bit nervous. Dean laughed.

"Would AC/DC stop rocking?"

_1979_

_She smiled at John as he quickly finished off his salad._

"_I don't see how you can eat all that rabbit food. It's like I've never fed you!" she commented with a smirk. John rolled his eyes and flicked her arm. _

"_I'm the one who pays so I can eat it," he said with a grin. _

"_Yeah? Well, I pay for gas and rent and I drive so consider it….evening up the load," she replied. John rolled his eyes, grumbling about 'women always being right' and 'not fair'. "What was that?" she asked sweetly. "Didn't quite catch it," _

"_Nothing, dear," John said sweetly. Mary smiled and finished off her pie and her coke before standing, her hand resting over her pregnant belly. _

"_Ready to go, tortise?" she asked as John threw some cash onto the table. Her husband purposely slowed his already slow movements with a snarky grin. She just smirked back and turned away, walking to the car. _

"_Lemme know when you find a ride!" she called over her shoulder. She was about halfway to the car before she heard John hurrying to catch up._

"_You wouldn't really leave, would ya?" he asked. She smiled. _

"_Would AC/DC stop rocking?" _

2012

Dean curled an arm around his ribs, gun ready in his opposite hand.

"Chow time you freaky bastard! I ain't afraid of you!" he yelled. The Wendigo was suddenly there, slashing at him. He jumped back and shot it before it could get him. The thing let out an unearthly shriek before it burst into flames. Sam was back at the motel, recovering from a broken leg. He quickly walked to the Impala, and drove back to the motel, ignoring his brothers concerned gaze as he hurried into the bathroom. He hitched up his shirt with a hiss, looking at the three slashes that ran along his ribs and curled around to his back. There wasn't much he could do for them so he settled with cleaning them out with holy water and wrapping gauze around them. He sat heavily on the edge of the bathtub, his breathing loud in his own ears. God, he wished Sam would've been there. It was just like when his brother left for Stanford and his dad sent him on a solo hunt. Alone, hurt, scared….not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Are you okay, bro?" he heard Sam call. He sighed and replied with something his brother might or might not believe.

"I'm always okay, Sam."

_1981_

_Mary clenched her jaw, her arm curling around her ribs, gun poised in her other hand. _

"_Chow time you freaky bastard!" she yelled. "I'm not afraid of you!" she added. The Wendigo was suddenly there, speeding at her. She raised her gun and shot it, cringing at the unearthly shriek it let out as it burst into flames. She hurried to the Impala, anxiously wanting to get back to her husband and her two year old son. She ignored the concerned gaze she got as she hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower to drown out any noise. She tugged up her shirt to reveal three gashes curving around her ribs to her back. She hissed, but, seeing as there was nothing she could do, she cleaned them out with holy water and carefully wrapped them in gauze. She sank down onto the edge of the bathtub, her breaths loud to her own ears. It was too much…being alone. She wished her father were still alive to go on the hunt with her. God, she wished it so bad. She was alone, hurt, scared….but she'd never admit it. _

"_Are you okay, Mary?" she heard Johns tentative voice ask. She replied with a semi-believable answer._

"_I'm always okay, John." _

1983

The four year old ran in and kissed his baby brother on the cheek, his mom helping him reach.

"Good night, Sammy. I love you," he said happily. He turned to go to bed, holding his mommy's hand because his mommy was awesome and deserved to have her hand held…..and maybe because he liked how soft her hands were. His big green eyes widened as his daddy came and he let go and ran into his arms, wrapping his little arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" he yelled. His daddy's chest rumbled as he laughed.

"Hey, sport. Did you say good night to your brother?" he asked. Dean nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" he said.

"Alright, then let's get you into bed," daddy said, carrying him to his room. He smiled as his daddy tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Ace. I love you," daddy said.

"I love you too, daddy," he said, and his daddy walked out. And then his mommy came in, kissing his forehead too.

"I love you, Dean. And remember; angels are watching over you," she said in that soft, sing song voice he really, really liked. He nodded.

"I love you too, mommy," he said before she turned on his nightlight, and walked out, leaving the door open just a little bit, the way he liked it. He said what his mommy told him to remember, just to himself.

"Angels are watching over you…."

_1983_

_Four year old Dean ran into Sammy's nursery, and Mary helped him up to kiss his brother on the cheek. _

"_Good night, Sammy. I love you," Dean said in that happy voice only a four year old could manage. She smiled and set him down, taking his hand and turning to take him to bed….and saw John standing in the doorway. _

"_Daddy!" Dean yelled, running and jumping into his father's arms. John laughed and smiled._

"_Hey, sport. Did you say goodnight to your brother?" John asked. Dean nodded quickly._

"_Yes!" the boy said. Mary smiled at her husband and son. _

"_Alright, then let's get you into bed," John carried the four year old out and Mary turned back to Sam, kissing his soft brown curls. _

"_Goodnight, Sammy….don't worry, the angels are watching over you," she murmured, before walking out and to Dean's room, where John was just leaving. She smiled and pecked her husband on the lips before going into her oldest son's room. She kissed his forehead gently. _

"_I love you, Dean. And remember; angels are watching over you," she said. Her son nodded._

"_I love you too, mommy," he replied. She smiled again and clicked on his nightlight before walking out, leaving the door open just a crack. She echoed her previous words softly._

"_Angels are watching over you…." _


End file.
